


What was it about love that is fluttering again?

by toshishi05



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Slight spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshishi05/pseuds/toshishi05
Summary: This short story took place after page 3 from Lesson 629, where Hijikata barged into Gintoki’s resting room after he and Sougo found out that Gengai was missing. A bunch of people were drinking and causing a scene in the room, Tsukuyo was forcing Gintoki to drink and Sarutobi was under Gintoki’s blanket.Depiction of Gintoki/Hijikata (maybe) in love with each other but not officially dating and Sougo harbouring some kind of feelings towards Hijikata.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	What was it about love that is fluttering again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic (even though it's only a really short story) and I hope you enjoy it!  
> edit: grammar

“…that idiot,” muttered Hijikata as he stomped away from the door.

He was worried about Gintoki this whole time and all he saw was him having fun when he was supposed to be resting. What was that stalker ninja girl doing under his futon? And that Yoshiwara girl that was forcing him to drink, didn’t they have a fling or something? Did she fall in love with Gintoki? Did he like her back?

Hijikata shook his head furiously to wipe away those thoughts.

Hijikata felt a painful throb in his heart. He knew very well that it was jealousy that he was feeling. But no, he didn’t have the right to feel jealous. They weren't really dating or anything. Heck, they were just fuck buddies, neither of them ever said anything and it had been some time since they last met after the Shinsengumi was disbanded and left Edo. A lot of things had happened and they never promised each other anything.

He sighed deeply and walked towards the troop of Shinsengumi waiting for him.

“Hijikata-san, you have a terrible look on your face. Did something happen with Danna?”

It was Sougo’s voice.

Sougo was the least person Hijikata wanted to see or talk to right now. This person always managed to see right through him and he really didn’t want Sougo to know what stupid thoughts he was harbouring right now.

_Sigh, what am I doing. It is a battlefield and I’m thinking about useless stuff._

Hijikata hyped himself up and said to Sougo: “…they are having a party amidst of this. Let’s go ahead.” He walked away briskly as he finished his sentence and gave instructions to the Shinsengumi troop.

 _Bastard Hijikata_ , thought Sougo to himself as he watched Hijikata’s back slowly disappearing from his sight.

_Of course something had happened with Danna. I know cause I’m always looking at you. But the bastard will never admit it. Oh well, I’ll squeeze the details out of him later._

Sougo sauntered towards Hijikata as thousands of torture methods ran wild through his brain. As he approached Hijikata, he lifted his leg and kicked Hijikata in the butt and said: “Die, Hijikata.”


End file.
